User blog:Caporai/Coronach the Twisted Wanderer
A stance champion I did long before Jayce got announced. Do you want this champion in the League? Yes No |date = Unreleased |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 405 (+90) |mana = 235 (+35) |damage = 56.4 (+3.3) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+2.91%) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.8) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |healthregen = 7.25 (+0.675) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.45) |speed = 320 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer is a custom champion in League of Legends. Coro's Ablities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = The Destroyer |firstpic2 = Exploit Weakness.png |firstinfo2 = (Active, While Being Coro and has 5 stacks): Coro suddenly switch his state to Nach and he leaps towards to his target, dealing physical damage if the target was an enemy. This will consume all of his stacks when switching. When target below 50% of their maximum health, The Destroyer will deal additionally 6% of their missing health as physical damage. *'Range:' 700 *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Spirit Breaker |secondpic = Caporai GSB stealth.png |secondinfo = (Active,While Being Coro): Coro burst out a shockwave of light blue aura from his body, knocking back nearby enemies and reducing their armor for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 350 (estimate) *'Knock back distance:'300 |secondlevel = |thirdname = Redemption |thirdpic = Hardiness.png |thirdinfo = (Active, While Being Coro): For 6 seconds, Coro reduces incoming damage, while each of his basic attacks reduces the cooldown for his other basic abilities by 1 seconds. By the end of the duration, Coro slowly turns his state into Nach, but he will retain the stacks while switching. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Cost:' 40 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Death from Above |ultipic = Bombardment.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Coronach instantly becomes full invisible and stands still, charging for his jump. At the same time Coronach replaces out a substitute that you can control and take the hits, but it will deal no damage. By the end of the duration, the subtitute stops it's animation and fades away and Coronach jumps high which a half second later, drop his way down where he once stood, dealing Physical Damage to all nearby enemies. If it hits an enemy champ, the stacks of "Tears and Blood" increase by 3. *'Cost:' 100 Mana *'Radius of AoE:' 400 *'Substitute's Duration:' 1.5 seconds. |ultilevel = }} Nach's Abilities |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = The Protector |firstpic2 = Fists of Fury.png |firstinfo2 = (Active,While being Nach and has 5 stacks): Nach suddenly switch his state to Coro and he leaps towards to his target, shielding both him and his ally from damage for 4 seconds. This will consume all of his stacks when switching. (If it's an enemy target, Coronach gets the shield for himself from the enemy, making his shield power by up to 150%, but it makes the shield last half of it's time.) *'Range:' 700 *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds |firstlevel2= |secondname = Crippling Fear |secondpic = Caporai GSB fear.png |secondinfo = (Active,While being Nach): Nach release a battle cry while he sends out a dark red aura to surrounding enemies, dealing magic damage, slowing their movement and reducing attack damage to affected champions for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 9 seconds *'Radius of AoE:' 350 (estimate) |secondlevel= |thirdname = Damnation |thirdpic = Mystic Meditation.png |thirdinfo = (Active, While Being Nach): For 6 seconds Nach gets bonus physical damage and attack speed, while each of his basic attacks reduces the cooldown for his other basic abilities by 1 seconds. By the end of the duration, Nach slowly turns his state into Coro. but he will retain the stacks while switching. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Cost:' 40 mana |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Death from Above |ultipic = Bombardment.png |ultiinfo = (Active): Coronach instantly becomes full invisible and stands still, charging for his jump. At the same time Coronach replaces out a substitute that you can control and take the hits, but it will deal no damage. By the end of the duration, the subtitute stops it's animation and fades away and Coronach jumps high which a half second later, drop his way down where he once stood, dealing Physical Damage to all nearby enemies. If it hits an enemy champ, the stacks of "Tears and Blood" increase by 3. *'Cost:' 100 Mana *'Radius of AoE:' 400 *'Substitute's Duration:' 1.5 seconds. |ultilevel = }} Notes *"The Destroyer", "The Protector", "Redemption" and "Damnation" are abilities that makes Coronach switch his state between Coro and Nach. *Both "The Destroyer" and "The Protector" can be used to travel through walls. *Both "The Destroyer" and "The Protector" can be used on minions, wards, , s, s and . *"Spirit Breaker" can knock enemies through walls. About his playstyle Coronach is a stance champion that has in total 7 abilities, but those abilities are shared between two stances: Coro (Defensive Stance) and Nach (Offensive Stance). *'Coro (Defensive Stance)' got his own 3 basic abilities, and Nach (Offensive Stance) got his own 3 basic abilities. *And 1 ultimate that both Coro and Nach can perform. *Note that both of their abilities perform similar as the other one, such as Coro's "The Destroyer" and Nach's "The Protector" which both of these are a "leaping move". *If one of Coro's ability has been used (Such as "Spirit Breaker", Then Nach's similar ability "Crippling Fear" will be on cooldown. So this is how it works (Coro "left" and Nach "right"): *"The Destroyer" <<-Q->> "The Protector" *"Spirit Breaker" <<-W->> "Crippling Fear" *"Redemption" <<-E->> "Damnation" *"Death from Above" <<-R->> "Death from Above" Both of their related abilities shares the same cooldown. So if Coro uses "The Destroyer" as he directly switch his stance to Nach, Nach's "The Protector" would be on cooldown, as Coro have already used "The Destroyer". *Finally when leveling an ability, the related one will also get that level. Choose Between Coro and Nach at the start of the game Similar as when choosing an ability, two Icons shows up at the start of the game, one is light blue that represents Coro while the dark red one represents for Nach. If one of them is picked, Coronach will instantly switch his stance to that stance that player choosed. You can play as Coronach without stances (which makes him have in total 3 stances), but you won't be able to use your spells unless you choose one of the stances to start with. Background/Lore (Note that it's too long and my English grammar sucks so...) Coro lived at the same orphanage with Sona when they were both pre-adolescents, He's a quiet boy who got bullied by elder orphans, who took a liking of beating him, unknown for caretakers. As for caretakers, they found Coro troublesome as they only see him beating them, which Coro were unaware of. Eventually he got adopted by a noble guardian, as Coro thought for himself that it would be great for no beating and abuse anymore, while live in luxury. Or so he thought. Unfortunately for Coro, his guardian, who is actually from Noxus, abused him too. While he endured frequently violence by the hands of the guardian, inside of him starts to boil up and Coro suddenly blacked out. The next thing he knew when he woke up, his guardian fell dead by Coro's hand. Panicked by this incident he fled from the scene and wandered off to seek shelter and food until he ended up in the woods, where he met a monk who saw some potential from Coro. He knew about his blackout (and the mystery behind it), and eventually took him as his disciple, but he didn't tell Coro about it. Coro brings up his story to him about his childhood life, the guardian, the blackout that caused him to flee, and he wishes to learn the martial arts, to protect himself from danger. However, the monk had other plans for him. Unbeknownst for Coro, this monk is a twisted man with evil intentions who uses his martial arts for killing and rage, only for seeking power. He was known for using dark martial arts that ended up killing a student from a well known monastery and thus was banished, living in exile as a punishment. He learned some very dangerous move that could strain his body when pulling it off, so he need Coro as his test subject to develop those dark techniques. The Monk teaches his student some basic technique for protection and some very harsh training, the way that Coro wanted. But at same time in secret while Coro were sleeping, the monk injected him some dose with his medicine that eventually woke Coro's inner personality, the twisted side. The monk gave his new disciple a name, "Nach", and showed him his true colors which encourages Nach. The monk trained him the deadly martial arts and techniques that kills, while developing some dark arts that would normally kill the user. After years of intense training, both Coro and Nach learned almost everything from their master, but Coro's suspicion came to a close for the truth as he knew his blood and heart-beating felt different. He even felt his pure aura had a taste for killing intentions, which he wanted to ask his master about. But it was too late. One rainy morning as Coro wakes up from his slumber, he found his master brutally murdered by the hand of his student. This shocked Coro alot as he knew how his master was killed wasn't by his technique, yet it was from himself. But he soon found the horrible truth as he saw a message to him from a wall, painted in blood from his former master, who were still smirking even in death. This led him now to have a split personality as both Coro and Nach can now communicate to each other. Learning from Nach about their masters evil plan and how Nach used one of his dark technique to kill him, Coro suddenly tries to kill himself so both of them wouldn't exist in this world as a bloody killer. But every time Coro attempts to do that, Nach interferes and manage to control his will, and eventually slaughter anyone in sight. Only way to stop their killing rampage is to join the League, where he'll put themselves to test as well isolate themselves from the outer world, preventing Nach killing innocent people. While they detest each other (one being pure light, other shrouded in darkness) their mixed ability and teamwork will make one being a deadly warrior known as Coronach. "You are not alone... " - Message painted in blood by Nach ;Coronach * were first found in Ionia, outside of an orphanage. * was a childhood friend of Sona. * got adopted by a noble man, from Noxus. * killed his guardian unwillingly and escaped from Noxus. * met his master "the twisted monk" at mountainside outside of Tempest Flats. and eventually got his inner personality awaken. * brutally killed his master, and started a killing rampage around Valoran. * joined The League, in order to imprison himself from the outside world. Rumor said that Coronach did have a noble family and they hails from city-state of Noxus. The family members of his is: * "the father" * "the mother" * "Coronach himself" (who is actually the real Nach, but it isn't his real name back then.) * "his younger sister * "his younger infant brother * and "his older twin brother" (who is actually the real Coro, although that is not his real name as well). His family got killed by Shaco's practical show and his Killing Joke, but only Coronach got spared by the demon jester. Somehow from that moment, Coronach got traumatized by the death of his family and went completely insane which many days later he shut himself down and did woke up as an entirely new person, being his elder twin brother. Image Other Champions that I've done * Horatio, the Herald of Death * Mordred, the Wicked King * Calypso, the Gatekeeper of the Void * Gideon the Legion * Kabu'Naar, the Scourge of the Sands * Coronach, the Twisted Wanderer Category:Custom champions